Renowned Warrior Princess
by Serafina the fox
Summary: So what happens when the world you know meets the world you belong in? Lots of drama, confussion, and anger. Throw in some red heads, blondes, a wolf or two Love and danger and you get this story. It is sure to have random funny moments anyway please read


_**HELLO EVERYONE! Ok so I know that it has been awhile for me and I'm sorry . This is something I just started working on so we well see where it go. Anyway hope you like it. Oh most everything is J.K.'s!**_

IT was a dark, rainy, night. I sat in my room looking out the window. Father and I had gotten in to it again over the books that I was reading. I mean they are just books, so ok they are Wicca books. However its not like I'm trying the spells or anything. All though I have found that the books seem to call to me. I mean they just randomly appeared in my room one day and I can't leave them alone now. I've read them like 30 times and I keep thinking that there is something it is hiding from me. Its like father knows the pull and he is trying to keep me from it...*Boom! I jumped up and ran down the stairs to see the front door open and hanging only on one hinge. I froze (how in the hell) then looked around for Father. No one...(his Den) I walked to his den and found the door also open only I could hear voices.*

"Mr. Nolan how nice to see you again."

"I wish I could say the same Mr. Malfoy. What are you doing here?"

"Author come now cant I drop in on a old friend."

"You are not a old friend."

"Well I do hope you treat other visitors better. You haven't even asked me to sit."

"I only ask those I want to stay to sit."

"Oh really I expected more from you. How can you bear to live here in this place, with all these muggles. I would have gone mad by now."

"They really are not that bad."

"You went soft."

"No I came to my right mind."

"If that's what you think than you are worse off than i thought. However I haven't got the time to sit here and chat all night with you. He wants you back and has sent me to tell you, you have 20 hours."

*POP!...I didn't hear anything after that. (What the hell just happened?) I got up and walked back to my room. (sleep that's what i need) I walked in my room and flopped down on my bed and fell asleep.*

*I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Got up took a shower and went downstairs to find a note on the table.( Hey hun, Sorry I got called away I'll be back in a few weeks. A tree broke the front door a man is coming to fix it. I left money for you. And please be good. Love, Arthur Nolan.) I laid the note back down and sat there thinking about everything that had happened last night.* This is soooo stupid. How did he not think that I wouldn't know about last night? Who was the guy from last night and who wanted father back. I mean Damn I know that Father and I don't get den the one place I was never aloud. I started looking through everything, alone at all, but...I Have to do something. *I got up and went into his having no idea what I'm really looking for. Then a photo. got my eye I pulled it out and saw a smiling Younger Father and A girl wrapped in his arms...then he kissed her...It moves...I sat down just looking at the photo. (what have you gotten in to Father?) looking up i see that all of the photo in the room are moving one is giving me a disapproving look, like my father always did. In fact he looks like a older Father. I got up and walked over in front of the pick, and he shock his head.*

This is sooooooooooooooooo wrong. * the man laughed* Dont laugh at me!

"Don't you dare speak to me in that tone young lady. Your father taught you better."

Holy Crap it talks!

"Your lang..."

Yea I know I know, what i don't know is what is going on. Where did he go?

"I'm sure he well be fine"

Why wouldn't he be?

"I don't know, you, you asked where he went"

But I didn't say that i wanted to know if he was safe.

"Then why did you ask?"

Ummm to go off on him for one thinking that I was stupid, two because he has left me with nooooooo idea, and three because he forgot that today was my birthday!

"Well Happy Birthday!"

Thanks but don't think you get off to easy.

" Wouldn't dream of it"

* I walked back over and sat down thinking about everything...I jumped up* The Books!

*I ran out of the room and upstairs and grabbed the two books and everything went black and I felt like i was a pancake, before landing in the middle of a forest. Standing up I just looked at the books...*

Cool!

*Then I was grabbed and felt the same thing this time I looked up from a wood floor to see a fireplace...looking behind me I saw a redhead looking at me with the face of what now. The next thing I know the room is full of people looking at me and then the redhead...(man I see a lot of red hair). I got up and dusted myself off, picked up my books and looked at all of them.*

Now what? *I asked the first guy.*

"Now what, what?"

Well you did kind of kidnap me remember.

"I did not, I saved you."

Saved me from what a forest!"

Do you have any idea as to where you landed?"

Nope

"Why in the hell did you pick up a portkey in the first place if you didn't know where it was going to take you?"

Hey don't yell at me. I didn't know that my books were a portkey...so what's a portkey? *He stopped in the middle of taking a breath to say something and just looked at me*

"You don't know what a portkey is?"

Nooooooooooo...

"Well what do you know?"

I know a whole lot of nothing.

"How did you come across those books?" * It wasn't the redhead this time it was a tall black greasy haired man. I looked at him*

I didn't they came across me.

"I see may i see the books."

No!

"I need those books."

So do I and they are mine not yours.

"Don't make me use force. What do you need books of that kind for?"

You can use all the force you want, but your not getting these books and I need them to read duh?

"No those books are not the reading kind, they are very dark and could be controlling you."

HA don't make me laugh these books are not controlling me. That and I've read them like 30 times.

"Then you don't need to read them again do you?"

Is he always like this? *looks to the redhead who just nods*

mmmm well your still not getting the books until I get what I need out of them.

"And what would that be?" *Came from a tall brown hair man.*

I'm going to stop talking now.

*The rest of the day was me being asked all kinds of questions and i found out that everyone carries these stupid sticks around and that they can do magic...Talk about mind-blowing...When nothing happened and i didn't talk they tried to get the books by some spell which backfired and sent the black haired guy flying into the wall. They gave me a room and now I'm laying here rethinking over everything trying to put the pieces together.*

*A few weeks went by and nothing changed. They would ask questions every now and again. I found out their names...The redheads are, Charlie, Bill, Fred, George, Ron, Arthur, Molly, and Ginny. Bill was the one who had kidnapped me. The black haired man is Snape...Severus snape...odd name I know. The brown haired guy was Remus...New people are Sirius, Harry, Hermione, Tonks, Madeye, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and others I don't remember. Any who the book is really talking to me, Were I didn't understand before I get it now. I've even tried a few of the spells and the work. I just cant find Father. However I have heard a few people talking about a Malfoy...I'm still working on the game plan.

*A few days later I was in the library reading a new book i found and i heard Snape talking about going into town for a few things. I jumped up and ran all the way to him, just in time to grab his arm before he walked out.*

"Kindly let go of me." his eyes were like a black hole, his voice anger.

"Can I go?"

"what breaking your vow of silence. Why would I let you come with me?"

"Please I'll let you have the books."

"Why would you just give up books that you tried to hold on to so hard?"

"Because I need out of this place. To many people, and I'm done with the books."

"Did you get what you needed from them then?"

"No"

"I see"

"So can I tag along? I'll stay out of the way and not bother you." There was a long pause and I knew he would say no...

"very well you may come."

"EEE!"

"however you are to stay with me and NO wondering off."

" I understand." Walking out the door he grabbed my arm and then POP! Pancaked again. I stumbled when we landed but he held me up straight. As soon as I had my footing he let me go and started walking. I had to almost run to keep up. Looking around i saw all kinds of characters...I wanted to ask questions, but thought better of it. Snape had rounded a corner and I ran to catch up, however as soon as I turned the corner I ran into something hard and fell taking it down on me...

"ouch" I said to myself

"yea" came a reply it was a male voice, strong, deep, yet young.

"Draco! Have I thought you nothing get off the young girl!" I felt him being yanked off and I got up dusting myself off just to hear

"I told you to keep up and not wonder off!" Before I felt snape grab my arm stopping to see who I was with.

"Severus, Who is this?"

"Lucius, Draco, how nice to see you."

I froze it was the voice from the office, with Father. Looking up I meet his eyes as he asked who i was. Quickly looking over to the one who I think ran into me...They looked like twins only one was way older...

"My apologies for running into you." I nodded head turned down only a little.

"No I apologize I wasn't looking" Draco stepped to me and kissed my hand.

"Snape you have yet to introduce us" the elder blonde said..

"Lucius, Draco this is..." He trailed off looking at me and I smiled. It took him this long to realize he didn't know my name..

" I apologize I fear I don't know the young lady's name."

"Snape how inappropriate of you" Came a voice from down the street. it was Father, I looked him over, he looked well unless you knew him and then he looked like hell.

"Arthur! When did you return?" Snape and Father hugged before he nodded to the mafoy and took there hand. I didn't say anything, i was going to see what father would do. As the three older men talked Draco looked to me.

"Why are you with Snape?"

"Don't try Draco she doesn't talk unless need be." Snape said eyeing me.

"That would explain how you did not come across her name." Father said I looked at him...his emotions blank he only did that when he was really really mad at me.

"Come here child." I gave him a look as to say I'm not a child but walked over to his side, just as Draco was at his fathers side.

" Arthur you know this girl?" Snape asked and L.. nodded.

"Yes" Was his only reply. He went into his pocket and pulled out a wand (yea I so saw that one coming. not you too) He waved it and a box landed in my hands not a small box but a wooden one with a black bow on top. I looked at him, and he nodded for me to open it. I did and found the most beautiful set of daggers, two sais and a set of throwing stars. Quickly I closed the box and nodded a thank you to him.

"Snape, lucius, Draco this is my daughter Louisa Sarah Nolan." he placed a hand on my shoulder. the men looked shocked I smiled and nodded. Snape had the deer in the headlights look. Lucius had the Oh SHit look and Draco had the nooooo wayyyy look...It was quite the sight I couldn't help but to laugh at them which snapped the out of it.

"I'm sorry, but your faces were great you should really try and work on hiding emotion better."

"Now Sarah don't make fun of those less talented as us."

"Sorry Father"

"How about we get you some proper clothes for this world."

"That would be great!" We walked away and down the street.

OK there it is tell me what you think….please review


End file.
